


Of Temples and Templars

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [55]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen fights outside the Temple of Mythal as Evelyn tries to reach the Well of Sorrows inside.  One is gravely injured.  How does the other cope with the news?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Temples and Templars

“Evelyn!” Cullen shouted after the Inquisitor as she ran to the steps leading to the Temple of Mythal. “EV!” She flinched and looked over her shoulder at him. She shook her head and fade stepped up to the temple gate. In an instant, she was gone.

Cullen had never felt so angry in his life. He wanted to throw his sword and scream every expletive he knew, but instead he just grabbed the back of his neck and paced in disbelief. Turning to the members of Evelyn’s team that she had told to stay, he commanded, “Follow her.” When they made no move to leave, he yelled louder, “Damn it! Follow her now!” They stayed still with pitying looks on their faces. Cullen felt his throat getting tight as panic gripped him. He refused to cry in front of his men, so instead he let out a rage-filled scream. _How is this happening again? Haven, Adamant, Suledin - has she learned nothing? Her need to save everyone is going to get her killed._

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and heard Bull’s voice, “Cullen, as soon as the reinforcements come, we’ll go after her. It’s going to be fine.”

Cullen gave a half laugh, “I lied, Bull. There are no reinforcements coming - at least not any time soon. They got pinned down. A scout brought the news shortly before you arrived.”

“Fuck. Do you think she knew you were lying?” Bull asked.

“Does it matter? There’s no way she can get past all that will be waiting for her in there.” Cullen said while squatting down and putting his hands on his temples. He stayed that way for only a few seconds before standing straight and addressing his men and her team, “We can at least make sure no one comes in behind the Inquisitor. Look for cover, and we will ambush any that try to follow. Sera, Fields, and Clements find a good vantage point and get your bows ready. The rest of you spread out. Cole, with me, I have a special task for you.” 

Cole followed Cullen as they raced for cover as a dragon flew overhead. Once they were hidden, Cole began to whisper, “You’re worried for her and wonder if I can hear her. I can. Not well but enough. It is very loud around her and she is very bright, but I will try.”

“Thank you, Cole. What can you tell me now?” Cullen asked.

“The monster is within but sees them not. He falls to magic but rises again from a warden. Black blood and bile spewing forth reforming his form. A chase, a dragon, another door. Closed in time. Safe for now.”

“Corypheus can regenerate himself...Maker,” Cullen gasped, “But she is safe for now?”

“Yes. Unharmed and whole worried if you are the same. Terrible liar, noble fool.”

Cullen shook his head. She had seen through his deception. He’d hear about that later. _Maker, please let her live to tell me off._

A battalion of Red Templars and Venatori appeared at the top of the ridge. Cullen gave a short whistle to make sure everyone was aware they would soon be under attack. Cullen waited to signal the attack until the enemy troops had allowed themselves to be encircled. Sera and the other archers picked off the Venatori mages while Bull and the warriors made sure no one broke free of the ambush. Cole and the other dagger wielding rogues moved stealthily flanking and killing any Venatori or Red Templar that left themselves open too long. All the while, Vivienne put up walls of ice to control the enemy's movements and directed electrical and fire attacks at Corypheus’ agents. The battle was pitched, but the Inquisition prevailed with no losses.

“My dear, you would have been slaughtered were we not present,” Vivienne gloated to Cullen, “I’m so glad that we were able to assist.”

“Yes, Enchanter, thank you,” Cullen answered. _Ev is right. She is a supercilious bitch. I wonder if that is why Ev left her out here with me._ Cullen chuckled at the idea of Evelyn seizing the opportunity to get Vivienne out of her hair.

Cullen glanced around and then ordered, “Check yourselves for injuries. Enchanter Vivienne can assist with healing beyond the reach of potions. Adams and Keagan - examine the fallen and finish off any that still live. Everyone else get back to cover.”

Once Cullen had made sure that his men were well, he took cover and asked Cole about Evelyn.

“It was difficult to listen, people were trying to kill me. I will tell you what I can.” Cole responded.

Cullen knew taking time to decipher Cole would be easier if he knew Evelyn was in no immediate danger. “First off, is she okay?” Cullen asked while wondering why he felt so winded. 

“Safe for now. Puzzling over puzzles,” Cole reported.

“And before?” Cullen questioned as his face grew pale.

“A puzzle solved. A door opened. The wolf watches all who enter. Rebel or trickster - tales twist with time. A battle. A choice - reverence or speed. Their temple, their ways, my choice.” Cole summarized.

Cole looked at Cullen, “You’re injured. You need help.” Cullen grimaced before passing out.

Cullen woke up to see Vivienne leaning over him. He was no longer standing outside the temple but was instead laying on his side on the cot in his tent. “What happened? My men?”

“Your men are fine, darling. Reinforcements arrived shortly after you lost consciousness. You lost a great deal of blood. Could you not feel the stab wound in your back?” Vivienne queried.

“Stab wound?” Cullen asked groggily. 

“I really don’t know how you didn’t notice it, Cullen,” Bull commented.

“In my back? Lower left?” Cullen asked.

“Yes, darling. Are you hurting there now?” Vivienne asked.

“Bad burn. No feeling. Not since Kirkwall.” Cullen choked out. It took all his effort to stay awake.

“Gotcha, Cullen. I have a few places like that, too. Hey, buddy, stay up and talk with me.” Bull encouraged.

“Okay. Where’s Ev?” Cullen asked while trying to sit up.

“Whoa there, buddy. Just stay still for now. You don’t want to undo Ma’am’s work. The boss is still in the temple. Cole is rambling about alliances and elves. I think she managed to strike a deal with the sentinels guarding the place.” Bull explained.

“Safe then?”

“Yeah, we think so, but we’re pretty sure Samson is in there somewhere. Sera and Cole tried to catch up with the boss, but there was a magically sealed door they couldn’t get past. Good news is that Corypheus hasn’t gotten past it either.” Bull answered.

“That’s good.” Cullen smiled as he slipped unconscious again.

*****************

Evelyn followed her elven guide through the back corridors of the temple. She could hear other sentinels defending their temple from Corypheus’ forces, but she and her team encountered no fighting. From the sounds of the battle, Evelyn felt sure she made the right choice in partnering with the elves. They were fierce fighters, and she was glad to have them as allies rather than enemies.

Mythal’s temple was breathtakingly beautiful and largely unspoiled. The winding corridors they passed through were magnificent. Gilded mosaics of the elven gods decorated the walls that were made of marble and jade inlaid with emeralds. The sentinels had done their job of preserving and protecting well. After many twists and turns, Evelyn’s party reached a set of doors that led into a cavernous courtyard with a rough stone pyramid at its center. _the well of sorrows_

Samson was already in the courtyard bragging to his men about their strength and stamina. Evelyn’s stomach turned at his lies. He had offered them corruption disguised as power, and they had eagerly accepted it. This had to end. Clenching the rune Dagna had made to weaken Samson’s armor, Evelyn called Samson’s attention to her and her team.

To her amazement, Samson didn’t immediately attack. Instead, he boasted of all that Corypheus had entrusted to his care - the magister’s armies, the well’s wisdom. Evelyn had heard enough from the megalomaniac. Activating the rune, she stripped Samson’s armor of its red lyrium enhanced powers. Samson was now just a man, and like all men he could be killed.

Evelyn’s team set on Samson and his men with blind rage. Magic and swords whirled in front of the ancient elven reservoir. In the end, the Inquisition proved victorious. Evelyn faced a tough choice. Somehow Samson had survived the fighting. She wanted so badly to end him there, but she stayed her hand. He could face judgment at Skyhold. Cullen deserved a chance to confront the man that had destroyed the Templars.

************************

Cullen woke to find his body being rocked gently from side to side. It was so bright. He squinted his eyes until they adjusted. A pretty red haired elf in mage’s clothes was sitting beside him smiling. “Awake, Commander? Let’s see if we can get you to keep something down this time. You need to drink something at least.” She turned and motioned to someone. The swaying stopped, and Cullen heard the aggravated stomping of a mule that wanted to continue moving. _I’m in a wagon. How?_

“My soldiers, the Wilds - what happened?” he questioned while trying to right himself.

“Don’t go wiggling around, Commander. We’re doing our best to heal your wound, but it takes time and magic to repair so much damage. Hold still, and I’ll get someone who can better answer your questions. Then we’ll see if we can get a little broth in you. You’ll need something to help you rebuild your blood.” the mage said while reassuringly patting his arm.

Cullen laid back. It did seem like too much effort to be upright. The wagon creaked and listed to the side as the Iron Bull climbed in. “Hey, Cullen, you’re looking better. The healer, Anissa, tells me you want an update, but she also told me to be brief.”

Bull continued, “We’re headed back to Skyhold. The main battle is over. Corypheus and his dragon quit the field. Your army is mopping up the remainder of his forces in the Arbor Wilds, and then they’ll return to Skyhold as well.”

“Where’s Ev?” Cullen asked. As Commander, he should be more concerned with his troops, but he just didn’t care. Briony and his other officers could manage. He needed to know Evelyn was alright.

“You aren’t going to believe this, but she’s at Skyhold already.” Bull said with a crooked grin.

“How is that possible?” Cullen asked.

“They traveled through eluvians. Cole told us where she’d gone when we couldn’t locate her team in the Arbor Wilds. Samson confirmed that the Inquisitor took the well and traveled through the eluvian. We started back shortly after we got that information.” 

“Samson?” Cullen questioned.

“Yeah, the Boss left him bound with a note attached to his armor that read _To: Commander Cullen. From: The Inquisitor_ with a big heart drawn around it. Samson’s injured, but he’ll live. We’ve got him in an armored wagon further back in the caravan.”

Cullen laughed inwardly at Evelyn tying Samson up and sticking a gift tag on him. She always did give the best presents. He thought to ask, “How long have I been out?”

“Four days. You’ve had a raging fever for most of it. Healers said the blade nicked your bowels and poisoned your blood. I think Anissa must have poured half of the Fade’s magic into you. Stitches helped, too. He mixed up all kinds of poultices and potions. Your fever broke a few hours ago. They both think you’ll be fine now.” Bull patted Cullen on the shoulder, “Anissa is giving me the stink eye. I’ll talk to you more later. And hey - I’m glad you pulled through, Cullen.”

“Me, too.” Cullen smirked.

**********************  
Evelyn was perched atop one of the giant hawk statues that flanked Skyhold’s main hall. She was vigorously polishing the top of its head. Dorian, Varric and Cassandra stood at the base of the statue watching their leader’s cleaning frenzy. None of them knew quite what to say or do. Evelyn had been an obsessive compulsive blur since their return from the Arbor Wilds. First she had spent a day restocking Skyhold’s potions. Now she was on a three day long cleaning binge that had Skyhold’s maids wondering if they’d be put out of work.

Cassandra looked at Varric and Dorian, “I’m worried she’ll fall if I try to speak with her, but her behavior needs addressed.”

Dorian answered, “I’ll watch and put a barrier up if she loses her balance. Try to talk her down.”

Cassandra nodded and cleared her throat, “Inquisitor, do you think you might come down so that we can talk?”

Evelyn peered down from the hawk’s head. “Have we gotten any more updates?”

“We received word from Knight Captain Briony that clean up efforts in the Arbor Wilds are going well. They’ve had many surrenders and few losses, Inquisitor.” Cassandra replied.

“Excellent,” Evelyn chirped while moving forward so she could polish the hawk’s beak. “And any news of the Commander’s condition?”

Dorian replied, “Your fastidious quirks are endearing, Inquisitor, but you really need to come down now.”

“So no more news I take it.” Evelyn answered while leaning over to make sure the very tip of the hawk’s beak was particularly shiny. 

“No more news, Bright Eyes. But we’ve got licorice and honey wine down here.” Varric said while holding up black licorice sticks and a bottle of chasind sack mead as an enticement.

Evelyn continued her polishing for a few more moments and then leaned back satisfied with her work. Smiling at her friends, she threw up a barrier and slid down the hawk’s back landing as gracefully as a trained rogue. “I’ve finished the hawks. I’m still trying to figure out the safest way to get to the chandeliers.”

“Inquisitor, it isn’t good to let people see you this way. If you could perhaps restrain your tidying to less public parts of Skyhold...” Cassandra began.

“Or you could just agree to accompany me down the mountain to meet the caravan. I never wanted to stay here and wait. If you choose to cage me, then you’ll have to cope with how I choose to handle my confinement,” Evelyn snapped while taking the licorice and wine from Varric.

Cassandra’s jaw tightened and a small vein popped out at the center of her forehead. The Inquisitor was being completely ridiculous. There was no need to leave the castle’s safety to chase down the mountainside. The caravan would arrive in a few days time. The Inquisitor simply needed to be patient.

“Bright Eyes, we get that you’re worried, but we have no idea where Corypheus and his dragon are. You can’t just leave Skyhold and open yourself to being ambushed. Let our scouts make sure the road is safe,” Varric reasoned.

“The Inquisition has had me trekking through bogs, deserts, caves, enemy castles, and wyvern lairs with less protection. This is bullshit.” Evelyn shouted disregarding the nobles and servants milling about the hall.

“It is,” Dorian agreed with resignation, “I’ll go with you. Get your things.”

Evelyn’s eyes began to tear up, and she threw her arms around Dorian’s neck in thanks.

“Well, shit,” Varric cursed. “Count me in, too.”

“I disagree completely with this decision, but I will not leave you unguarded. I will go,” Cassandra added.

“I’ll let Chuckles and Hero know what’s up. They won’t want to be left out,” Varric said as he walked toward the rotunda where Solas kept his office.

*******************

Cullen was feeling stronger. He’d eaten a bowl of beef broth and had drank a restorative potion. With Bull and Anissa’s assistance, he’d even been able to sit up although he was held upright more by pillows and furs than his own strength. The change of position after days on his right side felt marvelous.

“We’ll be moving on soon,” Bull said. “Cole has been wanting to speak with you. Are you up for that?”

“Sure,” Cullen replied even though he doubted he could follow Cole’s rambling thoughts well in his weakened condition.

Cole appeared a few minutes later, and Bull left so there was room in the wagon.

“You wanted to talk?” Cullen asked.

“She wonders if she made the right choice,” Cole commented.

“Evelyn?”

“Yes. At the well, a choice - knowledge with chains or ignorance with freedom. She chose freedom, and the witch willingly wears the chains. Did she choose wisely?” Cole telegraphed Evelyn’s thoughts.

“I’ve spent much of my life in chains. I’m relieved Evelyn avoided them.”

“Yes. So many voices. They would have been in her head talking over her. It is good that she said no.” Cole agreed.

“Anything else?” Cullen queried.

“Yes. She is coming for you.” Cole smiled.


End file.
